


Turn the Tables

by lastingopposite



Category: Amazing Spider-Man (2012), Community
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Crossover, Dreamatorium, M/M, Spaces Scenes and Settings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastingopposite/pseuds/lastingopposite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: "Troy takes control of the Dreamatorium one day and enacts a fantasy that he wants."</p><p>Written for the Community 101 kink meme, also fills the Spaces, Scenes and Settings square for kink_bingo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn the Tables

Abed shoves up Troy against the wall more forcefully than he expects. The yellow tape on the deep green walls of the Dreamatorium crinkles at the impact. Abed's a lot stronger than he looks.

(No, it's really "Flash" who is shoving him into the lockers at "Midtown High." And Flash is supposed to be strong. Abed is really giving this his best--)

(Troy gives himself a mental shake. Not Abed, Flash. And not Troy, Peter Parker. They've played in the Dreamatorium for enough months now that Troy knows the rules inside and out. But it's Troy's fantasy today, finally, and somehow it's different.)

"Flash," he growls. "Leave me alone, I'm warning you."

"Or what?" Flash!Abed taunts. "You're gonna kick my ass?" He laughs cruelly. "Just like the other day at lunch, right?" (Abed is really good at playing cocky, too.)

Peter!Troy's eyes narrow. Things are much different now that he has Spider-powers. He glances down at the Spider-Man T-shirt Flash is wearing, reminded that only last week they were starting to get along. What happened?

He looks up and down the empty hallways, clear of students so late in the afternoon. Then in a low voice, he answers, "Yes, I could kick your ass. Ten ways from Sunday."

Flash backs up, anger and surprise mixing on his features. "What did you say?"

"You heard me. You may be stupid, but you're not deaf."

The anger and surprise twist into outright fury, and Flash rears back to land a vicious punch on Peter's face. Only Peter had seen it coming for many nano-seconds -- milli-seconds? whatever, it was a long time with his spider-sense -- and Flash’s fist slams into the lockers where Peter’s head had been with a metallic bang.

"Ow!" he yells, keeping it rated All Ages. He shakes his hand out with a grimace and swivels to face Peter who is suddenly behind him. "How did you--?"

Peter grabs him by the collar. "The same way I’m doing this." He lifts Flash toward the ceiling. (Troy’s careful not to rip Abed’s shirt, it’s that hamburger one Troy likes, in fact, he’s starting to feel a little hungry right now, but no! he wants to finish a scenario he created for once. Abed lifts onto his tiptoes to make it more realistic.)

Flash’s feet dangle and he kicks ineffectually. He’s speechless with surprise and a touch of fear.

"You walk these halls like you own them," Peter growls. "One day you’ll realize that you’re just as scared as any of us."

"I--I’m not sc--scared..." Flash chokes out.

"Oh, really?" Peter drops him. He’s so tired of the years of bullying and watching others being bullied that it boils out of him all at once. He spins Flash to face the lockers and webs one wrist, then the other to their surface. (Troy’s really proud of how well he can make the web-shooting gesture with his fingers and the thwip, thwip sound. He’s been practicing.)

Flash can barely turn his head to look at his wrists, but he tries anyway. "You... You’re...?" he sputters. "No!"

Peter gets really close to Flash’s ear. "Yes," he says. "And this is what I do all night, taking care of bullies like you." He’s pressed against Flash so tightly that he can feel Flash swallow. (Troy hopes that Abed can’t feel the boner coming on right now, though.) "You know what I can do, Flash. You’re my ’number one fan.’ Are you scared now?"

Flash shakes his head, though he’s shaking.

He switches to the other ear, this time brushing Flash’s earlobe with his lips. "The last guy I caught pooped his pants. Have you ever pooped your pants, Flash?"

Flash is still.

"Are you doing it now?" he says. Then he runs a hand down Flash’s backside, cupping his rear through his jeans. (And now Abed would have to be paralyzed from the waist down to miss the boner. This is quickly getting into Parental Advisory territory.) Peter runs a finger between Flash’s buttcheeks, though still over the denim.

"S...Stop..." Flash says, but he doesn’t struggle.

"Did you stop, all those times I asked you to?" His finger slips along the waistband, sliding across the bare skin. It jutters along due to the stickiness of his spider-enhanced fingertips.

"But I never... I would never..." Flash shudders. Peter can’t tell if it’s fear or arousal.

Suddenly he realizes what he is doing and pushes away from Flash. He takes care of bullies, he’s not a bully himself! And no matter how much he wants revenge, how sweet it is to see his childhood enemy cower before him, the pleasure is fading quickly. "I’m sorry, Flash. This is wrong. I can’t call myself a hero if I stoop to these tactics." He quickly moves to free Flash’s wrists.

"Wait..." Flash says after Peter has released one wrist. "I changed my mind." His eyes lower to his crotch, where a matching boner is clearly visible.

Peter smiles. He sends out a strand of webbing to snatch a bottle of lube. (Troy actually makes the thwip sound and jogs over to where a bottle is waiting beside the wall.) He leaves Flash’s other wrist secured to the wall. He only needs one right now.

"Wait," Abed says. (And it’s fully Abed, there’s no more Flash in the tone of his voice.) "Where is Peter getting the lube? Is it just lying around in the hallway at Midtown High?"

"Hmm," Troy says. Abed’s got a point. "Maybe... maybe Flash has some in his pocket already?"

Abed raises an eyebrow.

"Hear me out," Troy insists. "Maybe he’s been hoping he’ll meet his hero in person, and that one thing will lead to another...?"

"And this is the perfect opportunity," Abed says. Then he gives a short nod, holding out his hand for the lube. Tucking it into his pocket, he’s instantly back in character. "Since I am your number one fan... let me show you." He uses his unrestrained hand to pull Peter close.

Peter smiles and lets Flash unzip his fly one-handed.


End file.
